The Son of the Silver Brumby
by Spork n Miss Tia
Summary: The sequal to the humorous Aussie cartoon which are based on the best stelling books, The Silver Brumby. Written in script form. the differances between the books and the tv series are: golden is a wuss and leaves the high country after been attacked by a


The Son of The Silver Brumby - Episode 1 - Mysteries of the Past  
-The sequel to the animated TV series of The Silver Brumby-  
  
Narrator: One day in the high country, Thowra, the king of the cascade brumbies was standing with his mate, Boon Boon, His Brother, Storm and his  
son, Nimbus.  
  
Thowra pricks his creamy palomino ears and gazes at the horizon with his  
azure eyes before nuzzling Boon Boon and her 3 week old son, Nimbus.  
  
Thowra: Has anyone seen Arrow lately?  
Boon Boon: No, no-one has seen him since you defeated The Brolga.  
Thowra: That was more than a year ago though!  
Storm: -snorts- who cares. All he did was annoy us! Boon Boon: Still, it would be a shame if something bad did happen to him.  
He could have been a decent stallion if he wanted to.  
Storm: As if! Remember the time he got me caught because of his own  
foolishness, and then there was the time when.  
Thowra: -Interrupts- Boon Boon's right though.  
Nimbus: Who's Arrow??  
  
Thowra's cream and silver son gets himself involved in the conversation and  
a smile plays on Thowra's soft muzzle. It was typical of Nimbus to  
interrupt.  
  
Storm: He was a stupid, foolish, ugly. Thowra: He is uncle Storm's and my half brother. He was a large and rather strong looking chestnut colt with a snowy arrow shape on his forehead he  
was rather jealous of me.  
Nimbus: So he was evil?  
Nimbus snorted and gave a look of utter dislike.  
Storm: ye.  
Boon Boon: No. He was just jealous of Thowra.  
  
Boon Boon sighed; it would be tragic if something terrible had happened to Arrow. Suppose Arrow had died or he had been caught? Boon Boon sighed and  
Storm quickly changed the subject.  
  
Storm: Hey Nimbus, Do you want to go exploring with Moonglow tomorrow?  
Nimbus: YES!!!  
  
Moonglow was a mahogany bay filly and the daughter of Storm and his mate,  
Skylark. She was also was Nimbus's best friend.  
  
-Add Break-  
  
Narrator: The next day Moonglow and Nimbus went down to Dead Horse Creek  
with the other foals to.  
  
Moonglow and Nimbus stood in the shallows of the cool creek watching an ebony filly named Aurora and her group of filly friends. Aurora and her dam  
had been freed by Thowra from Dead Horse Hut and sometimes Nimbus often  
wished Thowra had only free Aurora's dam because Aurora was an annoying brat most of the time and all the fillies except for Moonglow were friends  
with her.  
  
Moonglow: Look at her, strutting around, the silly parade horse. I bet she wouldn't last one second in the high country without her mother and little  
friends. She is such cowardly filly.  
Nimbus: Yeah but she is a little bit pretty.  
Moonglow: WHAT!!!??? That circus pony? You have got to be joking!!  
Nimbus: -laughs- Don't worry you'll still be queen when I'm king of the  
cascades.  
  
Nimbus reared triumphantly and thrashed at the air with his raven hooves,  
then Aurora trotted over to them and over heard Nimbus's last sentence.  
  
Aurora: That common mule? As queen?  
  
Suddenly Moonglow's patience had worn out as she leapt wildly at Aurora,  
her ivory teeth sinking deep into Aurora's dark neck with fury. When Moonglow let go of Aurora, the midnight filly fell to the ground a fountain of crimson blood spurted from Aurora's neck and the other fillies rushed  
other to make sure that Aurora wasn't badly injured and they glared  
wrathfully at Moonglow.  
  
Moonglow: Lets go! The fussy and dumb followers of hers are acting like she  
is fatally wounded. Nimbus: Ok then, lets go south. Also, that was a bit brutal what you did to  
Aurora.  
Moonglow: She deserved it.  
  
The duo began to head south and Nimbus noted the bitter tone in Moonglow's  
speech.  
  
Narrator: Mean while, back in the secret valley.  
  
Boon Boon, Storm and Thowra stood under in the shade of the ghostly gums,  
having another conversation about Arrow.  
  
Boon Boon: What if something really horrible happened to him. -takes a hunk  
of grass with her ivory teeth-  
Storm: Honestly Boon Boon, the high country is better off without the  
brainless pest. Maybe he finally realised that he was a nuisance and  
decided to run away so he wouldn't bother us. -smiles blissfully at the  
harmonious thought- Thowra: He probably just got captured. I think we should forget about him  
and be grateful that he isn't pestering us anymore.  
  
Boon Boon nodded reluctantly, knowing she had over reacted.  
  
-Add Break-  
  
Narrator: While Thowra and his friends were discussing Arrow's fate in the high country, Arrow himself was standing upon a rock gazing silently at his herd. He had grown from a jealous and juvenile colt into a noble and wise  
stallion who was fine king of the southern brumbies. Indeed, Arrow had changed his ways with the help of Benni, the wise grey kangaroo and soon tales of a magnificent golden chestnut stallion who galloped silently on the south wind, the king of the southern brumbies. Many brumbies often came to se if the legends were true and they were told that the tales were true  
but not many got to see Arrow.  
  
Arrow stood boldly watching over his clan with his queen, Goonda. Arrow began to think bitterly about the high country. He couldn't and didn't want to go back. He was already king down in the south and besides Thowra and  
all the others didn't care about him.  
  
Goonda: Arrow, are you okay?  
Arrow: I'm fine.  
  
He raised his polished skull, his honey chestnut mane cascading around his noble features. Moments later, a golden buckskin colt bounded over to. It  
was Arrow's heir, Sword.  
  
Sword: Hi Mummy and Daddy!!  
Goonda: Hello Sweetheart!  
  
Arrow simply answered by nodding, he still thinking miserably.  
  
Sword: Can I go exploring?  
Arrow: Yes, just don't go too far north.  
  
Sword tossed finely featured head and swatted his dark tail before carrying his golden body towards the north. His ebony tipped ears quivered, catching sounds sent forwards by other brumbies and his hazel eyes catch sight of Nimbus and Moonglow. Though he didn't know them he sent forward a nicker of  
greeting.  
  
Sword: Hello, I'm a Sword, prince of the southern brumbies and who may you  
be? Nimbus: Hi, I'm Nimbus, prince of the high country and this is my future  
queen, Moonglow.  
Moonglow: Hello Sword, I'm Moonglow.  
  
Sword gazed at them curiously, he had never travelled far north before and  
was eager to do so.  
  
Sword: Cool!! I've never been north, could you show me??  
Nimbus: Of course, it's really nice.  
  
Moonglow simply nodded, she was still thinking about Aurora then she  
follows the colts northward to the secret valley.  
  
-Add Break-  
  
Sword cantered gracefully beside Moonglow and Nimbus as the entered the  
secret valley. Nimbus quickly spotted Thowra, Boon Boon and Storm.  
  
Thowra: Hi Nimbus, Moonglow.  
Boon Boon: What have you been up to?  
Storm: Hey, who's your friend?  
  
Storm had noticed Sword and was gazing at him questioningly.  
  
Nimbus: This is Sword.  
Moonglow: Yeah, he's the prince of the southern brumbies.  
Thowra: It's a pleasure meeting you Sword.  
  
Sword pretended to bow down to Thowra and tripped over his long slender  
legs and his unruly shadow painted forelock cascaded down his face.  
  
Sword: It is such an honour to meet you at last. I've heard a lot about you  
from my dam.  
Thowra: -smiles at Sword- Well I'm not that great.  
Boon Boon: Who's your mother? -looks at Sword curiously-  
Sword: Her name is Goonda.  
Storm: Goonda!!  
Sword: What, did you know her!?  
  
Boon Boon nodded and she began to think out Arrow again. When Goonda had first came to the high country to look for her lost brother Yooralla, Arrow  
had fallen in loved with the filly.  
  
Thowra: Actually, we do.  
  
Storm, also remembering about what happened when Goonda had come to search  
for her lost brother muttered something that sounded like 'Arrow' but  
luckily, only Thowra and Boon Boon heard him.  
  
Sword: Cool!  
Nimbus: Anyway, Sword is going to stay with us for a few days.  
  
Sword raises an ebony eyebrow, he hadn't planned to stay that long but then  
he relaxes.  
  
Sword: I love the high country even though I know nothing about it.  
Nimbus: Nothing!!?? -sounds shocked- Sword: Yes, nothing. My father refuses to tell me to tell me about and told  
me never to go to far into it.  
Nimbus: That is just wrong!  
  
Moonglow smiled, she had taken a liking to Sword and began in a fake  
accent.  
Moonglow: Today Sword, prince of the south, you education begins.  
  
Nimbus rolls his eyes at Moonglow and Moonglow smiled sweetly and batted  
her eyelashes sweetly and playfully at Sword.  
  
-Add Break-  
  
Narrator: After more than a few hours in the high country, Sword had  
realised what a great place the area was and had learnt some of the  
pleasant and unpleasant of the land.  
  
Sword moves gamely besides Moonglow and Nimbus through the snow gum before  
halting next to Moonglow and listening to Nimbus yell up at a tree.  
  
Nimbus: Hey Sleepyhead! WAKE UP!! I want you to meet my new friend.  
  
Moments later a tan and cream Mopoke appears out from a hollow in the tree.  
  
Moonglow: Hello Mopoke. How are you today. Mopoke: I was having a nice sleep until I was woken out by a certain motor  
mouthed colt. -give Nimbus an amused look-  
Nimbus: Sorry Mopoke. Mopoke: It's quite alright, I guess this is your friend. -looks at Sword-  
  
Moonglow and Nimbus nod  
  
Sword: Hello, I'm Sword.  
Moonglow: He's prince of the south. Mopoke: Prince of the south, eh. It's a nice land down there. Anyway, It's  
a pleasure meeting you, I must get back to sleep.  
Moonglow, Nimbus & Sword: Bye Mopoke.  
  
The duo walk slowly away from the tree Mopoke was perched in. After a few  
more minutes of walking, a sleek grey kangaroo bounds up to them.  
  
Nimbus: Hi Benni!!!  
Benni: Hello Nimbus, Moonglow and Sword.  
  
Nimbus's jaw drops and Moonglow and Sword look at Benni, bewildered.  
  
Sword: How do you know m.  
Benni: -interrupts- I'm a friend of your family.  
Sword: Oh. OUCH!!  
  
Sword jumps in pain as something sinks its teeth into his pastern and  
quickly whirls around and faces a grumpy looking wombat.  
  
Wombat: Wombat coming through. Sword glares at Wombat and quickly moves out of the way as Nimbus, Moonglow  
and Benni laugh.  
  
Sword: How Rude!  
Benni: You just had your first encounter with Wombat's grumpiness.  
  
Narrator: After a few days in the high country Sword was completely at home  
but in the south, his two concerned parents were worrying  
  
Goonda and Arrow stand, looking over their herd, discussing about what had  
happened to Sword.  
  
Goonda: Sword has been gone for several days, I'm really worried about him.  
What do you think has happened to him? Arrow: I bet he's in the high country. It's my fault, I should have told  
him about the high country because of my painful past.  
Goonda: What are we going to do? Arrow: It means even though I vowed I Would, we will have to return to the  
high country 


End file.
